supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brahm and Treat's huge mistake
Getting ready to go to the restaurant Robert leaves for work Nicole: "Daddy can't come to the restaurant with us, because he has to go to work." Treat: "It's always work..." Nicole: "Eventually, you will have to go to work. Anyways, say bye-bye to your daddy, boys." Treat: "Bye-bye..." Robert: "See you tonight, okay?" Brahm: "Bye-bye..." Robert: "I will see you when I get home. And Nicole, if Brahm and Treat misbehave, call me and I'll be home ASAP." Nicole: " " Preparations In a restaurant Brahm and Treat: "WE DON'T LIKE BROCCOLI!" Nicole: "Boys, just try the broccoli. It won't kill you at all." and Treat begin a fight with forks and spoons by hitting each other with them Nicole: "Just one bite, that's all. Can't you just trust me for once in your lives?" Brahm: "No!!" Treat: "No!!" Nicole: "Oh, please. Boys, just this once. Can we just enjoy a night out without making such a scene?" Brahm/Treat: "NO!!!" and Treat throw their vegetables at the waiter Nicole: "Alright, WE'RE LEAVING!!!!" Kayla/Skyla/Haidyn: "Aw!" Orla: "Already?" Nicole: "Yes, already." Skyla: "But why?" and Treat trip the waiter to his own cart Waiter: "I'm okay!" Nicole: "Your brothers caused an unneeded public disturbance." rips the tablecloth attacks customers with flying silverware Haidyn: "I was hoping to get desert, it looks like it isn't happening tonight." Nicole: "What do you mean? Maybe next time." Birou-Jennings' drive off Nicole's announcement to the vehicle; the driver is a furious and steamed Nicole who isn't happy with the boys Nicole: "HOW DARE YOU BOYS ACT UP IN PUBLIC, ORLA REFORMED INTO A WELL BEHAVED CHILD THROUGH A LOT OF HARD WORK AND EFFORT THREE YEARS AGO!!!! YOU TWO SHOULD BE ASHAMED FOR STEALING HER AMOK-RUNNING BEHAVIOR!!!!!!!! YOU SHOULD BE LEADING BY YOUR SISTERS EXAMPLE. SHE IS DOING WHAT YOU TWO DID NOW THAN AT YOUR AGE THREE YEARS AGO!!!!" Brahm: "We don't want to follow the geek's example!" Orla: "I heard that, that is quite rude, Brahm." Treat: "Yeah, that four-eyed geek is a (bleep)!" Nicole: "THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT THE GIRLS!!!!" Brahm: "F*** OFF MOMMY, YOU W****!!!" Treat: "SHUT UP S*** MOMMY!!!" Nicole: "YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 100 DAYS, NO FRIENDS FOR TWO WEEKS, NO TOYS FOR THREE, NO TV FOR FIVE, AND NO ANYTHING FOR YOUR NATURAL BORN LIVES!!! YOU'RE BOTH GROUNDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, AND AT THE MOMENT WE GET HOME, YOU WILL GO STRAIGHT TO YOUR ROOMS!" Brahm and Treat's consequences Nicole Calls Robert Naughty Pits and Robert are banishing Brahm and Treat into the Naughty Pits Nicole: "AFTER YOUR TIME IS UP WE ARE GOING TO SPANK YOU AND YOU WILL BE HEADED STRAIGHT TO BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO NOT MOVE!!!!!!" Treat: "We will kill you soon!" Nicole: "Stop with your death threats." Brahm: "You need to grow up!" Nicole: "What? I'm fully grown! You're the ones who need to grow up!" Brahm: "You need to stop talking back to me!" Nicole: "SHUT UP!!! I'M DOUBLING YOUR TIME IN THE NAUGHTY PITS TO 6 MINUTES!!!" minutes later...Nicole and Robert scoop up the boys upstairs to their rooms to give them some spankings Toy Confiscation Brahm: "THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!" loses it and fetches some cardboard boxes and a black marker Nicole: "ROBERT, ORLA, HAIDYN AND EVERYBODY ELSE IN THE FAMILY! PLEASE HELP MOM TAKE AWAY ALL OF BRAHM AND TREAT'S TOYS!" writes down what would be taken away on each of the cardboard boxes Robert: "What did those boys do?" is handing Orla, Kayla, Skyla and Haidyn a cardboard box each Nicole: "Their behavior at the restaurant was exceedingly unthinkable, they threw their vegetables at the waiter, they tripped him to his own cart, they ripped the tablecloth and they nearly killed some customers with flying silverware!" Robert: "THAT WAS VERY WRONG OF YOU BOYS, YOU SHOULD BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!!!!!" Brahm: "She's lying, she isn't telling the truth." Nicole: "I'M TELLING THE TRUTH, YOU BOYS AREN'T. YOU ARE LOSING ALL OF YOUR TOYS AS A PUNISHMENT!!!!!!" Robert: "Nicole, you're making them out to be spoiled brats. Oh, that's right, they are!" boys immediately begin screaming, crying, and bawling. Robert and Nicole refuse to give in hands Robert a cardboard box before getting her own cardboard box deposits all of Brahm and Treat's Barney toys and merchandise into the box work together confiscating the twin boys' Donkey Kong plush, Despicable Me Jerry Minion plush, Mickey Mouse plush, Agent P plush, Toy Story Buzz Lightyear Talking action figure, and Toy Story Talking Sheriff Woody action figure deposits all of Brahm and Treat's Pajanimals DVDs into a box deposits all of Brahm and Treat's Pajanimals toys into a box deposits all of Braham and Treat's toys into a box this point all the toys are gone. Nicole threatens the boys their toys will be sold on eBay and everything in their room will be sold on Amazon if they don't stop crying Nicole: "STOP YOUR CRYING, OR NOT ONLY EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR TOYS WILL BE ALL GONE AND SOLD ON EBAY, EVERYTHING, INCLUDING YOUR BED, TV, VIDEO GAMES AND MORE WILL BE SOLD ON AMAZON AND YOU WILL GO TO A PRIVATE SCHOOL IN LONDON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" boys run to their rooms crying, screaming, and bawling Brahm and Treat's huge mistake Nicole: "And to the family's shock of their life, after confiscating all of Brahm and Treat's toys, we found out that Brahm and Treat tried calling the authorities on their whole family." and Treat get the phone and dial 911 sees that the phone is not working discovers that the phone is unplugged Nicole: "Nice try, you two. Now go sit your butts back in your own pits." takes the phone away and locks it away out of the twins' reach Brahm: "No, we don't love you anymore mommy!!!" Treat: "We really don't you plastic w****!" Nicole: "Treat, we don't call people w**** because it's deragratory to women, you're grounded for a month." Robert: "Along with Brahm, he gets a month of it as well." Brahm: "NO FAIR!" Nicole: "Sorry, but rules are rules, and your punishments will be final, no exceptions." snatches Nicole's keys and plugs the phone in and dials 911 again immediately takes the keys back unplugs the phone Nicole: "You know what? You're gonna need a lot of good luck!" Brahm: "I don't need luck!" Nicole: "You'll see!" Treat: "WE KNOW!" Nicole: "OK then." The authorities arrive explains everything The authorities get backup Backup 1 policewoman comes in Policewoman #1: "Hello, boys. I need your names, please." Brahm: "NO! GO AWAY!" Policewoman #1: "Okay then." policewoman leaves Brahm: "SHE'S GONE! HA HA!" Backup 2 policewoman comes back with two additional policewomen Policewoman #2: "Excuse me, are you Brahm Allan Jennings and Treat Triton Jennings?" Treat: "YES WE ARE, F***FACES!" Brahm: "GET OUT OF HERE, SICK (long bleep)!" kicks Policewoman #2 Policewoman #3: "Alright. I'll need backup." three policewomen leave, with Treat pushing them Treat: "AND NEVER COME BACK, YOU (long bleep)!" Brahm and Treat's penalties three policewomen come back with six policemen Policewoman in the middle: "Brahm Allan Jennings and Treat Triton Jennings, put your hands up because you should be in prison custody now. You are both under arrest for abusive language towards a police officer and physical assault against a police officer." Brahm: "We aren't, sucker!!" Treat: "You have to catch us first, Motherf***ers!!!" boys then run from the house to their friend Richard's house, causing everyone to give chase Haidyn: "They're too quick for us!" see Richard and his family outside, getting ready to leave for a dentist appointment Brahm: "Please help us Richard, mummy and daddy are coming!" Treat: "Do you want to go to the park with us?" Brahm: "We can bring Craig, Chris, Leon, Mitchell, Ross and Lucas with us!" Treat: "PLEAAAAASE!" Richard's mom: "Richard, come on. Let's go, sweetie!" Richard: (sadly) "Sorry, I have to go." and Treat see Nicole and Robert, the girls and the police officers running Brahm: "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!!!!" Treat (screeching): "WE WANNA GO TO THE PARRRRRRRRRRRRRRK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Richard's dad: "You're gonna be late, Richard." Richard's mom: "We are going to the dentist to have your checkup." then Nicole and Robert and the police officers arrive at Richard's driveway Nicole: "There you are, you boys are grounded for a year!!!!" Brahm: "Aw man!!!" Treat: "No we are not, you shall suck our D***S!!!!!!!!!" Brahm: "We will kill you and ourselves!!!" Robert (to Richard's parents): "We're sorry Mr and Mrs , but Brahm and Treat are banned from " and Robert grab the boys preventing them from carrying on their threat and Robert pick the boys up and carry them back to their house boys are violently handcuffed Policeman: "Get in the car, boys. You are also under arrest for death and suicide threats." boys are then arrested on the return to the Birou-Jennings household Orla: "Goodbye, Treat and Brahm!" Kayla: "Goodbye!" Skyla: "Goodbye." Haidyn: "Goodbye." Nicole: "Goodbye boys, behave yourselves and think about what you did." Robert: "Your mother is right, you're not coming back until you both have thought about what you've done." Epilogue Nicole: "I should have tried to send the boys directly to juvie with Orla years ago." Robert: "I know, but look at how well-behaved she is." Nicole: "She's also a genius, her sisters each know a lot equally as well." End of video, the player goes back directly to the video menu. Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Huge Mistake Transcripts